


Into The Mirror, T'hy'la

by Leloi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Pon Farr, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One: In the Mirror Universe George Kirk's failure resulted in the enslavement of his children.  James Kirk grew up as a sex slave, currently owned by Captain Spock of the ISS Enterprise.  Mirror Spock Prime lost his T'hy'la before he was trapped in the past universe... The universes attempt to right itself... </p><p>Part Two: Reboot-verse meets the their own Mirror verse.  Kirk is given to Mirror Spock Prime as a replacement mate.  Will Spock be able to rescue him in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: The Mirrorverse is barbaric and unkind. Horrible, nasty things are done to our dear reboot captain... but good prevails. 
> 
> This was originally published at the Kirk and Spock Archive website in 2011, long before Into Darkness.

Into the Mirror, Thyla Part1

Captain Spock lay prone on the bed, his penis still erect despite his recent activity. After six hours and three women sent to his quarters, none had sated his lust. In the corner of the room his slave, Jim, watched silently. Three women had tried to satiate the Vulcan and all had failed. Their bodies and minds were incompatible with his own mind. For the first time since the onset of his Pon Farr, Spock was beginning to regret his decision not to make his ailment known. T’Pring was dead, having been lost along with his home planet of Vulcan. Spock was on his own to find a bondmate before plak-tow took over his senses. 

“Slave…” 

Jim perked up from his place in the corner. “Yes, Master?” The obedient slave approached the bed. 

“Cleanse me.” Spock commanded. 

Jim turned to pick up the damp cloth that had been prepared for use between women. Carefully the human wrung it out and returned to the bed to find his master staring up at him thoughtfully. “Master desires something?”

“I had an interesting conversation with my elder self after Pike died.” Really Pike had been assassinated, but there was no point in stating such a thing. Spock had risen in rank the same way all captains rose… by ridding themselves of their weaker predecessor. 

“Oh?” Jim tried not too sound too interested. It was Pike that brought him to the ISS Enterprise. The son of the failure George Kirk had been labeled an outcast for his father’s faults and his life had been forfeit as a slave. Pike had brought him as a gift to his First Officer in exchange for his loyalty. In the Empire, loyalty never lasted very long.

“He told me that in his timeline that you belonged to him mind, body and soul.”

“I already belong to you, Master.” Jim stated, reaching out with the cloth to clean his master’s phallus. 

Spock caught the slave’s hand and tossed away the cloth. “Clean me with your tongue. Be thankful I give you the taste of a woman.”

Obediently Jim knelt on the bed and took his master into hand, using his mouth to lave the sticky organ. The taste bothered him just a bit. Really he didn’t like the idea that the women had ridden his master to their own gratification. A spark of jealousy that they could have what Jim could not. 

Jim had been raised as a bed slave. Years of training left the slave with knowledge of how to please those in power. But when he had been given to the then Commander Spock, Spock had chosen not to use his bedroom skills. Instead he was more of a personal slave, helping his master and protecting him from any who would rise up below him. All were trained in the arts of fighting, even bed slaves. If one wanted to keep in the bed of one with rank and all the privileges that entailed, then one had to be strong.

Finishing the task he was assigned, Jim began to pull away. “Shall I call in the next female, master?”

“No.” Spock replied, shifting himself on the bed.

“But, you need them.” Jim whispered, his eyebrows shooting up with worry.

“Concerned about your master?” Spock mused, staring at the younger man. 

“My life is yours.” Jim replied, casting his eyes down. “When Master is unhappy then I am unhappy.”

Spock stared at the blond for a time, taking in his muscled form… beautiful as all bed slaves were. The other offspring of George Kirk had not been so lucky and was forced to pay for his father’s debt in other ways. But this one was well suited for his task. 

“Do you want to know what else my elder self told me?” Spock asked.

Jim stared at the floor, keeping his eyes down.

“That in his timeline YOU were captain. George Kirk never fell from grace and his son James T Kirk was favored in the Empire.”

Jim’s eyes opened wide a moment before resuming their placid place on the floor.

“You took many women to your bed.” Spock continued. “You spread your golden seed across the galaxy… until you were tamed.” 

“Tamed, Master?” Jim whispered.

“By me… I took you to bed and made you mine.”

Jim was silent, unable to think of how to respond to such a statement. Finally he shook his head. “Master is feverish. He should rest. I made soup…”

“I do not need soup.” Spock mused softly with a hint of amusement in his voice. “I need you to satisfy me… if you can.”

Obediently Jim got up on the bed and straddled Spock’s hips. There was no need to disrobe. In Spock’s rooms the slave was always clad in a simple loincloth. To perform his duty all he needed to do was pull the cloth out from between his legs. By custom the front still covered his sex for many masters did not wish to be reminded that their sex slaves held no desire for them. Flaccidity was unattractive. Jim eased himself down on the alien phallus, his eyes focusing anywhere but Spock’s eyes as his body moved as it had been trained to do. 

Spock stared up at the human over him, his hands reaching out for his hips as he pulled him down against him. For the first time since the beginning of his blood fever he felt pleasure… but perhaps it was the novelty of entering a male. The tight heat of the human’s body engulfed him completely, tightened on him between each stroke. At last his time was making progress and he rolled them over, pounding relentlessly into his slave’s pliant body. The loincloth had fallen away and for the first time Spock noticed the human organ, hard, red, straining against his belly and rooted in a bed of golden curls. “You are excited, slave.”

Jim shut his eyes and nodded. “I am sorry, Master.”

“Do not be.” Spock replied, reaching down between then to touch the heated rod. For a moment he speculated what it would be like to take it into himself but he quickly banished the thought away as his body began the Purging of Lust that came at the end of the blood fever. Over and over he thrust, his body expelling deep within the body below him. With a feral growl and a moan he clung to his slave… struggling to touch the meld points that were supposed to help him end the cycle. His thoughts touched the mind of the slave, witnessing the life he couldn’t believe had suffered through so much misery. And yet his thoughts recognized the kindred spirit in the outcast… as Spock was also an outcast.

Slowly Spock returned to himself, feeling the aftershocks from his orgasm as he cautiously pulled away. Rolling away he stared up at the ceiling. Something lay warm on his belly and he looked down to see white liquid. Touching it, he discovered it was wet. Staring for a moment at his fingers he turned his attention to Jim. “Jim?”

“I am sorry, Master. I will clean you.” Hastily Jim got up, retrieving the wet cloth to wipe off his master before cleaning himself. “I didn’t mean to…”

“No. It is fine.” Spock replied, surprised but strangely relieved.

^.~

The elder Spock stood on the transporter pad, hands behind his back. There was an air of power about him for he was a seasoned warrior. “Greetings, Captain Spock.” His deep gravelly voice easily filled the transporter room.

“Greetings.” Spock returned, indicating the path his guest was to take. Spock’s guards brought up the rear although no one was expected to make a move on such an old warrior. His service in the ISS led to an untouchable status… the reward for surviving into old age.

Silence weighed heavy between the two Vulcans as they made their way back to the Captain’s quarters. No one would overhear their conversation. Spock guarded his elder self as a well kept secret. At the door Spock dismissed his guards from following and unlocked the door with his code. “Please, enter.”

“You honor me, Captain.” The elder responded.

“I am afraid I must leave you and see to some business among my crew. Please make yourself comfortable in the true sense of Vulcan Warriors. My cabin is your cabin. I will return shortly. My slave will attend to your needs. You are invited to make use of him.” And with that the captain left again.

The Vulcan looked around the lavish quarters before sitting on the bed. His eyes focused on the timid human male in the corner of the room. “Come here, James.”

Jim obeyed, approaching the bed with his eyes cast down.

“You are so beautiful…” Elder Spock reached out to caress the cheek of the slave. “Approach closer… I will not harm you.” Spock took Jim’s hands in his own. “You are just as I remember. T’hy’la…” Fondly tightening on those hands he pulled the golden one closer. “Do you know who I am?”

“You are Elder Spock, Master’s future self from a different timeline.”

“And so clever.” Spock gave a hint of a smile. “Come. Sit with an old warrior.” 

Jim obeyed, sitting on the bed beside the older Vulcan.

“I must admit, James, I am rather excited to meet you at last.”

“Why would someone as distinguished as you be excited to meet one such as myself?”

“I have many memories, Ashayam. There are many I regret.”

“Regrets are useless…” Jim stated with emotion in his voice.

“Will you lay with me?”

Jim gave the Vulcan a confused look. “Master already gave you permission. There is no need to ask me.”

“I wish to know your desires.”

“I have no desire.” Jim stated plainly, frowning a moment at the rug.

Spock took a deep breath. “This is not how it should have been. Son of George Kirk should have been the Golden Child, the most celebrated captain in the Empire with his loyal half Vulcan officer and bondmate at his side. It was only a twist of fate that brought down your father and sent you into servitude. I grieve with thee.”

“How can I grieve for a life I have never known?” Jim replied. 

“You could know it… with me, T’hy’la. I would set you free from your bonds and you would grow to be the man you were destined to be.”

“I couldn’t…” Jim replied, shaking his head.

“Why not? Is it not logical to take back the life you should have had… had I not interfered?”

Jim looked to the older man, sensing his inner pain. Gently he reached out and touched the Vulcan’s shoulder.

“I vow to set you free… to repair the damage I have done to you, Ashayam.”

“What is Ashayam?” 

“It is a Vulcan word used in affection to one’s bondmate. It means ‘beloved’.”

“You call me that…?”

“In my time and place my Jim was my bondmate. I lost him. There was an insurgency and I could not get to him in time. He was executed. I held his cooling body in my arms as he died. I never felt so much pain before in my life. My soul was torn asunder.” Spock grew quiet for a few moments, reflecting. “I regret that I could not even tell him what he meant to me.”

Jim wrapped his arm tenderly around the old Vulcan’s shoulders, pulling him close.

Spock turned to regard the younger human. Beautiful and golden as his own mate and yet… the eyes were different. “Let me hold you.”

Jim nodded and gently eased the old Vulcan back on the bed. Delicately he began to undress the lost soul below him, stripping him bare before he leaned down to take the green cock to his lips.

“No!” Spock sat up, holding Jim’s head from his goal. “I don’t want that. I want you to take me.”

Jim sat up, fear and panic in his eyes. “I can’t! I don’t know how! It’s not a slave’s place to take.”

“I ask it of you.”

“Please don’t ask me to do it. I can’t… it is forbidden.” Jim stared down at his hands in sadness.

“Do not worry, T’hy’la… I will bring you pleasure and you will understand how much you are desired and loved.”

Startled, Jim stared up at Spock, eyes wide. But the Vulcan pushed him back on the bed, taking Jim’s organ in his own mouth. Spock made hungry, wet noises, sloppily suckling on Jim’s flesh. Jim lay back, gasping for air as he tried to control his responses to the onslaught. It was forbidden to be treated as an equal. Fingers knotting in silvery hair, feeling soft facial hair against his sensitive skin… Jim wanted to cry out with each suckle. It didn’t take long for his body to climax and he barely registered that the elder Spock was eagerly swallowing what he offered. And then words were whispered warmly on his belly.

“T’hy’la… oh, how I have missed you. All those years we wasted, not knowing it could end so quickly. I love you. I have loved you from the moment you caught my eye, climbing the promotion ladder. All those years I protected you, my love… and it took someone from another world to remind us just how much we needed each other. In all the pain of our universe, I am fortunate to have found someone who completed me as you did.”

Jim trembled, hearing the words that weren’t meant for him… but for another James Kirk from a world where George Kirk had not failed. In that world he had been loved and cherished. The thought brought jealousy to his heart and he shook with silent sobs. The Spock from that place who now worshipped his body was deeply in love with his other self… that was something this Jim could never have, no matter what the old Vulcan said. Jim was a slave and he was in service to a younger, less emotional Spock, his master.

“T’hy’la why do you tremble?”

It took Jim a few moments to realize that he was being spoken to. “I am not yours.”

Spock stared back at him from his place on Jim’s belly. “I will show you if you will let me.” Reaching out he placed his hand on Jim’s meld points.

Jim nodded, somewhat miserably.

“My thoughts to your thoughts… my mind to your mind…”

Jim found himself in a world he knew… but didn’t. Images of two against the world swirled before him. Fights… friendship… love making. There was plenty of love making. In private Vulcans could be a very sexual species. And Spock worshipped Jim with his body and his soul. Jim watched in silence as his powerful counterpart took Spock as Spock stared up at him in perfect trust. A golden thread bound them both together. “No…” 

Jim pulled himself out of the meld and turned away, shaking. “It’s not fair. I can never have that.”

“T’hy’la…” Elder Spock whispered, caressing his side. 

At that moment the door hissed open and the captain stepped inside the cabin, taking in the situation of the two lying naked on the bed. For a moment a hint of a frown touched his features. 

Jim sat up and scrambled off the bed to stand before younger Spock. “Master!” Cautiously he threw his arms around his owner, resting his head on Spock’s shoulder. It was more affection than he had ever been able to show his master before the Pon Farr incident. 

“Why are you trembling? It is not too cold for you.” Spock ran his hand down Jim’s back, noting that his human wasn’t wearing his loincloth. The body before him was appealing completely naked and he held it tightly.

Jim shook his head, nuzzling closer. “Master, let me pleasure you, please.”

“What of my guest? Vulcan hospitality of warriors asks that I make my slaves available to him. I cannot be so selfish as to keep you to myself if he still has need of you.”

“Please Master?”

“Why do you tremble?” 

“It is my doing. Forgive me. I asked for something he was not prepared to give.” The elder stood up from the bed.

“What is that? He should give you anything you require.”

“I asked him to enter me.”

Spock stared at his older self for a time, eyes trying to see the validity of the statement, thinking of his own errant desire during the heat of plak-tow. Finally he looked down to his Jim. “You would not?”

Jim looked up, tears in his eyes. “I am yours, Master.” Turning red, he looked away. “Command me as you wish. I will obey.”

“The elder wishes you to enter him.” Spock stated. “You will obey.”

Jim’s breath caught and he lingered a moment more against his master. “He calls me Ashayam…”

Spock shut his eyes, taking in a slow, deep breath. “He was mated to your other self…”

“And T’hy’la.”

Spock turned away, fighting to control the emotions brought on by the intimate words his slave spoke. “You are mine and you must please him or else you bring dishonor to my house.”

“I understand, Master.” Jim replied, turning to regard the elder. 

The elder regarded them both, taking in the way Jim went to Spock for reassurance. If he didn’t know better he would think Jim held loyalty to Spock. And Spock’s discomfort spoke of possessiveness and affection for his Jim. But they didn’t love each other as he had his Jim. “I have changed my mind.”

Both stared at him expectantly.

“I would like to see you take Jim into your bed, Young One.”

“I have already taken him to my bed.”

“Have him dominate you.”

Jim paled and looked away.

“What would be the logic of that?” the young Vulcan demanded.

“You have bonded in Pon Farr, have you not? Is it not logical to take your mate to bed?”

“He cannot be my mate. Our minds and bodies are compatible but laws say…”

“The Empire enslaves Vulcans? If you will not take him then I will. I will bind with him and set him free. I will protect him and treat him the way he should have been treated. He will share my bed as an equal.”

The captain gave the elder a look. “You will not. He is mine.”

“Let him decide.”

“This is not your world. You lost your mate. You cannot take mine!” Younger Spock exclaimed. “I will fight you if I must, but he is mine.”

The elder gave a bit of a smile hearing the words of possessiveness come from his younger self. “Jim? Who do you desire?”

Jim still stood close to his master. Hesitantly he looked up at the elder. “You want me. You wish to set me free and make me take over for your lost T’hy’la.”

The elder nodded. For a slave Jim was still astute. That pleased the old Vulcan.

Jim turned his attention to his master. “Do you want me?”

“If I did not want you why would I fight for you?” The captain replied logically.

“You don’t want me physically?” Jim tried again.

“You belong to me in more ways you can imagine.”

“I am yours.” Jim stated quietly, taking his place beside his master.

The elder Vulcan stared at the two for a long moment. “Never forget that he is yours as you are his. As T’hy’la he is the appropriate mate for you… and me.”

The younger continued to stare. “Anything else?”

“Yes. Love him. Love him fiercely with the mind and soul of a warrior who has found his other half.”

The younger raised an eyebrow.

“I know what you would say, that Vulcans do not love. You are mistaken. With James Tiberius Kirk you will find love. And when he shall die…”

The captain made a motion of discomfort, hearing such sentiment.

“When he dies you will lose your humanity and for a time become a cold, hard warrior intent on revenge as in the days of old for our people. Do you understand, Spock?”

“I understand.” The younger replied.

“But now… take him to your bed. I will not interfere.” The elder parted his fingers in the familiar salute and departed to his own quarters.

“Master?” Jim whispered, regarding the Vulcan beside him.

Spock turned to stare at the one beside him. “I am Spock, son of Sarek. You are James Kirk, son of George Kirk. My destiny is your destiny. The bond that binds us together is unbreakable. We fight as one, live as one. My mind is in sync with yours, T’hy’la. May our days together be long and victorious and our houses celebrate our binding. And may we bring glory to them and honor them in all our deeds.”

Jim stared back at his master, perplexed. “M-mas— “

Spock touched his lips. “Speak not that title. To you I am bonded. I am Spock.”

“Spock…” Jim whispered, his lips moving against Spock’s fingertips.

“Ashayam… become one with me in body.” Spock led Jim to the bed and lay down upon it, pulling the human in above him, between his legs.

Jim helped Spock undress, casting away his clothes in a somewhat messy pile. Quickly he tried to straddle the one below him.

“No.” Spock breathed and returned his legs to either side of Jim. “It is your turn to take your pleasure from me.”

Panic filled Jim’s features. “I can’t! I don’t know how! I’ve never… never…”

“For the bonding to complete we must consummate our union. I have already entered you. It is your task to enter me.”

“I am not the man the other Spock thinks I am.” Jim whispered. “I don’t want to service anyone else. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I am not delicate. I am a warrior. I would be displeased if you would bed anyone else. Jim… Ashayam… claim me.” A hand gently touched Jim’s face, tracing his jaw.

Jim nodded silently and lightly touched the place between Spock’s legs. His warm fingers glided over the erect alien flesh, tantalizing the tip with practiced ease. Over and over his fingers claimed the tip, squeezing, caressing.

“T’hy’la?” Spock breathed, watching Jim work. “You do not want me.” It wasn’t a question. There was a hard edge of finality in the Vulcan’s voice… a moment of hope lost. 

“I do not know how…” Jim replied.

Spock paused for a long moment, staring at the human above him. With a hint of a smile he reached down and took the beautifully hard human organ and guided it to someplace intimate. His body was well equipped for such a bonding and his sphincter relaxed to allow the warm intrusion. Spock gasped and clung to the one above him, feeling the slightly stretched sensation for the first time. So far in his life he had only ever been with females. After a moment he fully relaxed again. “Go ahead, T’hy’la… I am ready.” 

Jim gave the one below him an uncertain look but obeyed, slowly drawing back to push in again. Within a few strokes his body moved on its own, straining forward to experience the sensation over and over again. For all his experience as a bed slave Jim was still a virgin. Never had he been allowed to penetrate and claim… to abandon himself to his own wild desires. Bowing his head his lips came in contact with Spock’s and he kissed.

Spock grunted in reply but continued the kiss, reveling in the close, intimate contact of his bondmate. And then it was time to meld. Spock shut his eyes and placed his fingers in their proper places just as Jim’s orgasm washed through them both. It was pure bliss.

^.~

It days of old warriors would spend their entire lives together. Paired off two by two they would eat together, work together, spar together and sleep together. Their very lives were dependent on the one at their side. The most successful of these warriors formed a bond between them. It was a mating bond. When one felt the fires of Pon Farr the other would sate their heat. These warriors were known as T’hy’la. They could communicate without spoken word and see through the other’s eyes. They felt each others pain. When one fell the other would continue to fight, blinded by their rage at the loss of the bond. Woe to those who crossed their path.

^.~

Jim Kirk sat in the corner of the cantina wearing trousers and a sleeveless tunic. His eyes surveyed the crowd, ready to take on anyone who came to challenge his captain and mate, Spock. 

Spock watched the freed slave whose loyalty was deeper than any bodyguard he had ever known. “Stand down, Ashayam. Please eat.” The words trickled out to Jim’s mind and for a moment the human seemed to frown.

“I know they are planning something.” Jim muttered back, but he did allow his right hand to relax. 

Spock regarded his first officer, ever the vigilant for would be assassins. “You must eat… keep up your strength. You cannot fight or make love on an empty stomach.”

Jim finally stood down and tasted what his mate provided. “We must replace the crew.”

“In due time.” Spock replied out loud, watching his Ashayam eat. “My elder self will be proud, seeing you like this.”

Jim paused and looked to Spock. “As long as he knows that I am yours and you do not share.”

“Of course.” Spock replied with a faint smirk. Under the table their fingers casually met. “Be safe.” The words came over their link. 

Jim tightened his fingers with Spock’s. “It’s just an away mission. I’ll have McCoy and Uhura with me.”

“I understand… it is your first away mission as an officer.”

“You trained me to be the best.” Jim smirked. “I will return, Ashayam.”

“Transporter room one to Commander Kirk.” The comm system chirped.

Jim flashed Spock a smile. “There’s my mission now. See me off?”

“I will be waiting for your return.” Spock got up from the table and escorted his mate through the ship’s corridors to the transporter room. “Status, Mr. Scott.”

“There is an ion storm, but nothing I can’t handle.” The engineer replied.

Jim took his place on the transporter and waited to energize.

Spock watched his mate dissolve in a flash of particles… and then reappear, looking confused. The bond was strangely silent. His eyes saw Jim before him but the mind the body contained was faint and numb. Something was terribly wrong with their link. “What have you done?” Spock cast an angry glare at the engineer, ready to discipline the man for losing his mate to the abyss.

“Wait! Spock? It must have been the ion storm.” Jim stated, closing the distance between them. 

Spock stared at the man who wasn’t his mate… the body and eyes looked the same… but the link was… “Very well, Commander.” Spock noted the look of confusion that passed across the human’s face. Who was this man in gold?

\--TBC


	2. Part Two

Into the Mirror, Thyla Part 2

“Who are you?” Captain Spock demanded, staring at the twin of his mate. 

“Spock… you know me. I’m James T. Kirk.” Kirk replied.

“Indeed.” The single word hung between them, making Kirk more than a little nervous that the ruse wouldn’t work. What Spock’s double didn’t know wouldn’t kill the human… or so he thought. “Come with me.” Turning on one foot Spock led Kirk into the bowels of the ship. 

They came upon the captain’s quarters and Spock indicated that Kirk should step inside. The door swished shut behind them and Spock approached the bed. “Remove your pants.”

“Excuse me?” Kirk faltered. This was something unexpected. His own Spock would never ask such a thing of him.

“You heard me. Remove your pants and kneel on the bed.”

Kirk tried to smile. “You haven’t even bought me dinner first…” Managing a chuckle he instantly regretted it for the look on Spock’s face. Wordlessly he obeyed and dropped his pants to his knees before kneeling on the bed. Something pushed its way into him and he yelped, unprepared for Spock to finger him. “Sorry… I’m a bit rusty.”

“That is impossible. We engaged in coitus only one point five three hours ago. My essence should still be in your rectum.”

Kirk bowed his head and moaned. “Oh God… You’re his lover? Look… I am really sorry. I think we got switched or something. I’m sure my people are working on a way to switch us back.”

“There is no need… but I would appreciate the return of my James Kirk.” Spock casually wiped his finger on a cloth. “You have never been taken by your Spock?”

“No! Why would we? I mean…” Kirk blushed and sat back on his haunches. “We aren’t like that. I know another Spock who was… but my Spock isn’t…”

“You are not bonded.”

“What?”

“Your T’hy’la has not claimed you as his mate.”

“Old Spock thinks of me like that… but I’m not…”

“This is fortunate.”

“How come?”

“I know of another Spock in need of his T’hy’la.”

“Umm… you know I don’t belong here, right?”

“That does not matter. You will stay where you are needed.” Spock regarded Kirk for a moment. “You have never been a bed slave?”

“What?! No! Why would you say that?” Kirk demanded, getting up to pull up his pants.

“His T’hy’la was not a former slave. You will be an adequate approximation. Stay here.” And with that Spock left. 

^.~

“He will be sufficient for my needs.” An older version of the universe’s Spock stated as he assessed James Kirk, dressed in some scant outfit.

Kirk could only glare at the bearded version of the older Spock he knew. This one was far too emotional… and somewhat cruel. His lips held a wicked smirk as he looked over Kirk from top to bottom, paying close attention to his muscles and thighs.

“He has never been used. You will have to break him in.” Captain Spock stated from where he sat, watching his older self inspect the copy of his own mate.

“Oh the delights we discovered when my T’hy’la submitted to me. We both knew I was the power behind his post. He served as captain on the bridge, but in bed…”

“Why are you doing this?” Kirk finally asked. “I don’t belong here.”

“Ashayam… you do not understand what it is to lose half of your soul. I would be complete again with you.” The older Vulcan’s hands gently caressed Kirk’s chest and nipples. “Has he ever touched you here?”

Kirk gasped, a bit shocked at how his own body seemed to react to the old Vulcan’s touch. “How are you… doing that to me?”

“I told you… we are one. I know what you need, T’hy’la… and you are not afraid to take it from me.” Fingertips lightly touched Kirk’s meld points as the human’s eyes rolled up into his head and he knew no more for a while.

^.~

“Here…” Jim showed Spock the surveillance equipment. “We should be able to find out where your Kirk is by using this. “Show me the other James Kirk.” Jim commanded. The copy of his captain had been helpful in finding a way over to the other dimension, but it had been worrisome when Kirk had been nowhere to be found, especially after learning about the “Mirror-verse” as the Elder had dubbed it.

 

The screen changed to reveal the captain of the USS Enterprise. Something was wrong with him. His eyes nearly bulged and he kept wincing. “What is wrong with him?” Spock demanded. 

“I don’t know. Pull out.” 

The equipment obeyed to reveal Kirk on his hands and knees, a body plowing into him from behind. 

Spock stared for a moment, eyes wide in surprise. It occurred to him that his captain was being tortured. The thought made the inner warrior ready to rescue what was rightfully his. “His lips are moving. What is he saying?”

“Audio!” The commander ordered.

“Please Spock… slow down. Slow down… not so hard. It hurts…”

“Hush T’hy’la. You will feel pleasure when I bind us.” The elder Spock leaned forward, kissing Kirk’s shoulders. 

“Please Spock…” Kirk nearly sobbed. “I don’t belong here in this universe.”

“Destiny returned you to me, Ashayam. Your own Spock has not touched you. He will never want you as I want you.”

“Where are they?” Commander Spock growled at his captain’s double. “You will take me there. NOW!”

“Of course…” Jim paled. “Come on…” Quickly he left the station, trusting his mate’s double to follow him. “The Elder’s quarters are over here.” Coming to a stop beside a door, he waited expectantly for the next order.

“Open it!” Spock commanded.

The doors opened with a hiss and Spock barged into the room, his phaser drawn. The scene before him hit him like a physical blow to the chest. Kirk on his hands and knees, his face full of pain as his eyes caught sight of the other, younger Spock.

Elder Spock stopped in his movements. “Is there anything wrong, Captain?”

Spock shook his head. “I am not the captain.”

“Spock!” Kirk breathed, hope in his eyes as he stared up at his savior in science blues. 

“Get off of him. You have no right to touch him.” Spock growled.

“You have not claimed him, Young One. Anyone can lay claim to him.” 

The wet sound the elder’s body made as it disengaged from Kirk’s nearly made the younger Vulcan sick… to know that his Jim was being used in such a fashion… forced into it when he wasn’t prepared for it nearly made Spock’s blood boil in anger. Carefully he controlled his emotions. “He belongs in MY universe… not yours.” Spock beckoned to his captain who crawled out of the bed and stumbled towards him. Spock passed him the phaser as he pulled off his blue shirt and traded the weapon back for it. The scent of human blood assaulted the Vulcan’s nose and he noticed a trickle of blood slide down Kirk’s leg.

Kirk gratefully pulled the shirt on to cover some of his nakedness. 

“I brought Commander Kirk with me. Captain Kirk and I will be leaving now.”

“Do you have an older version of yourself in your universe?”

“That is none of your concern.” Spock stated, pulling his captain behind his back.

“Tell him he should take his opportunity with this Jim… if he is just as damaged as I am.”

“Go to hell.” Spock stated with a certain amount of venom that made Kirk tremble against his back. Turning around, Spock caught Kirk around the waist and began to pull him through the corridors of the mirror Enterprise. “We have to get back to the transporter. Your double is going to meet us there for beam out.”

Stumbling with the sure footed Vulcan, Kirk tried hard to keep up despite his pain. “How did you find me?”

“Once we met the other you… and with a little insight from my elder self we were able to recreate the events that led to your switch.” Upon reaching the transporter room, Spock guided the captain back up the stairs. “Ready.” A curt nod to the other Jim Kirk and in a shimmer of particles they were still on the transporter pad. 

“Holy hell, man!” Mr. Scott cried out upon seeing the state his captain was in. “Did they torture the lad?”

“I am afraid so. Spock to Doctor McCoy.”

“McCoy here.”

“I have the captain. Bring a gurney to transporter room one.”

“What the hell?” 

^.~

“A clean bill of health, Captain.” McCoy smiled. He did not speak of what had happened to Kirk while he was away… no one did… and yet they all knew. 

Each strained smile on their pained faces as they visited in sickbay showed that they all knew. His crew wanted to show their support without mentioning why they were supporting. Several crew members had witnessed their captain’s return wearing only his first officer’s shirt with blood flowing down his legs and that raised everyone else’s awareness of the situation. Their captain had been violated.

And yet the captain himself seemed to have little patience for their pity. “Finally! Damnit, Bones you all act like it’s a big deal when it’s not! And if I see one more pitying glance I’m going to start dishing out reprimands.”

“You honestly can’t blame them for their concern for you, can you?”

Kirk ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ve been through worse. You KNOW that!”

“It doesn’t mean it’s alright. Hell… I’d be fucked up! The one who did it to you wears the face of someone you are friends with!”

“It wasn’t Spock Prime, Bones… it was his evil Mirror Universe double. And he was pretty fucked up with his own grieving process. It’s HIM who should be pitied.”

Bones folded his arms over his chest. “Speaking of the hobgoblin… not once has he been in here to see you. Usually I can’t keep him away but this time…”

“Leave him alone.” Kirk sighed. “It can’t be easy… seeing yourself rutting away at your commanding officer.” Not to mention that Kirk was very obviously in pain with said act. “I can go, right?”

“Off with you. But be sure to come back if you need a shoulder to cry on. I’ll be keeping an eye on your mental health.”

Kirk made a face. “I could handle Tarsus IV, I can handle this.”

“Again… in that situation you weren’t faced with a double of your first officer who plundered your maidenhead.”

“Asshole!” Kirk muttered, heading for the door.

“That’s why you love me.” Bones replied.

Kirk headed out of the Medical Bay and went back to his quarters. Really he wanted to stay far away from his crew’s concerns. For about five minutes he sat on the bed, staring off at nothing in particular. Beneath his boots he could feel the low level hum of the ship as it traveled. A brief moment of worry and fear overwhelmed him and he leaned forward, his head between his knees as he took cleansing breaths to calm his nausea. And then his comm rang.

“Kirk here.”

“Captain there is a communication for you.”

“Who from?”

Uhura paused. “He says ‘an old friend.’”

“I’ll take it here.” Kirk replied and got up to sit before the monitor.

Elder Spock’s familiar face came into view. 

Kirk couldn’t help but smile. “Hey there, Spock. What can I do for you?”

“Forgive me, Jim. Your CMO contacted me moments ago. I had to see for myself that you were alright.”

“As you can see… I’m fine.” Kirk tried to smile. “Nothing to worry about.”

Spock raised an eyebrow.

“It’s fine. Nothing I can’t handle. I’m tough. I can take it. No worse than anything I did back in my younger days.” Trying to laugh but failing miserably, Kirk stared down at his hands. “Really… I’m fine.”

“From what I have been told you met my mirror version. You traveled to a universe where the Empire has control and the ISS Enterprise is the battleship.”

Kirk nodded. “It was so very different. My mirror self was the first officer… mate of Captain Spock. I tried to fake it but… he knew.” Tapping his temple he made a face. “That Spock knew I wasn’t his mate. But it didn’t stop him from sticking a finger up my butt… just to make sure. They had just had sex, you see. And then he went and gave me as a present to his elder self, your evil twin.”

“I am truly sorry…”

“And he was cold and bitter. He was nothing like you. From you all I feel is sadness and affection. From him there was sadness but it was so consuming… and lustful. And when he took me it was like he was trying to… force his mate back into my body. It wasn’t about me… it was about him.”

“How did his mate die?”

“Executed.” Kirk sighed. “I feel bad for him but… he didn’t have to be so rough with me. He could have asked nicely instead of demanding ‘ass up and spread.’ Thank the gods Spock found me.”

“I am sorry to ask this… but did he meld with you, Jim? While he was using your body did he…?”

Fear and panic rose up in Kirk as he looked away, struggling to take control of his emotions. “Why… why do you ask?”

“I feel you… Our connection has deepened. Your mind has been prepared to receive a mating bond from one of us.”

“Who?” Kirk breathed.

“That is up to you. Perhaps you should not consider those Spocks in the mirror realm.”

Kirk blushed a moment. “Well… doesn’t that depend on who wants me?”

Spock chuckled softly at Kirk’s coy attempt. “All Spocks want you.”

Kirk frowned and shook his head. “Not all. I’ve met some who…” Swallowing hard, he looked away.

“He needs time.”

“He hasn’t even come to check up on me. He rescued me and… now he can’t even look at me…”

“Does your connection to us tell you why?”

Kirk shut his eyes and tried to categorize all of his emotions, trying to find the part that didn’t fit in. A sliver was there behind what he currently felt from the older Spock, too faint to identify. Shaking his head, Kirk shrugged. “Bond’s not strong enough for him.”

“I am sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault. So… uh… thanks for the call.”

Spock nodded, fondness in his eyes. “Anytime, Jim. Now that we can feel each other I will send comforting thoughts your way.”

“Thank you.” Kirk grinned. “I guess this is bye for now.”

“Indeed.”

“I love you.”

Spock blushed a moment, affection flooding through the link. “I love you too.”

The call ended and Kirk got up to lie down on his bunk. Staring up at the ceiling his thoughts lingered on his first officer. “Can you feel me, Spock? Or is this all hopeless? I swear if you leave me alone for much longer I’m going to marry your older, sexier self.”

Just as Kirk was beginning to doze the door chime rang. Hastily the captain sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. “Come in.”

Spock stepped into the cabin and stood at attention before the privacy screen separating sleep area from the office area. 

“You can come a little closer. I won’t bite… and I’m decent if that’s what’s worrying you.”

Spock edged closer, still standing formally.

“Are you… alright, Spock?”

“I should be asking you that same question, Captain.”

“Well… I asked it first. It must have come as a shock…”

“I regret the action my elder mirror double took towards you.”

“I was just telling your elder self that he was consumed with grief for the loss of his mate.”

“I would never do such a thing.”

Kirk smiled somewhat strained. “I know. And I’m sorry too. If I was better prepared I could have blocked his meld. Then I wouldn’t have been in that position. But really I was just shocked that… he wanted me like he did.”

“I do not understand.”

“He knew where to touch me… and he called me such endearing names. I guess I was just a little overwhelmed that someone could want me so much.” Kirk looked at his feet, blushing. “I mean I am aware of it when I’m around the elder you but he doesn’t act on it. And you… you have no such feeling…”

Spock opened his mouth as if to reply but Kirk did not see him.

“So to meet two more Spocks that actively wished to partake of me or my double… well it was just a little… overwhelming. I mean the shock alone when I realized that your double and my double were sleeping together. He actually stuck his finger up my ass to check for his own cum… and to prove that I wasn’t his lover.” Finally Kirk looked up. “Spock Prime says that I’m primed to take one of you as my mate… I guess that means that… I’m his now.” 

Spock opened his mouth again, hands tightening behind his back. “I do not understand. Why are you his?”

“Well… I’m kinda fated now to be with one of you… and since he wants me that means he will get me.”

“Do you want to be with him?” Spock stared at Kirk intently.

“I’m T’hy’la… that’s what they call me. Both of the Elders have lost so much… it consumes them. I can feel it. But I won’t go back to the Mirror-verse. What does that leave me with? One grieving Spock and another Spock who…”

Spock raised an eyebrow as if to urge Kirk on to the logical conclusion.

“Spock… I’m sorry it must have come to such a shock to you, seeing yourself take me like that. You looked so angry… seeing yourself with someone like me. Hell… I’d be angry seeing myself rutting away at someone like me. All those other Jim Kirks are far more worthy than I am.”

“Do you want to be with my elder self?” Spock asked again.

“I can’t help but feel… that I’m not worthy of him… that I wouldn’t live up to my other self. He won’t want me once he figures that out. I’m a ghost to him… same as the other old Spock.” Kirk stood up and passed Spock, looking out the window at the stars. “Oh… that hurt…” Kirk fell to his knees before the window, feeling regret echo in his heart. It wasn’t his own feelings. “Someone knows I’m thinking about him.”

“It should go away once you are properly bound to one of us.” Spock stated.

Kirk turned around with his back to the wall under the window. “It’s probably Spock Prime. I seem to feel him more that the Mirror version.”

“Perhaps because you melded with him before.”

Kirk shrugged. “The Mirror version melded with me.”

“You reject him.”

“I guess you’re right.” Kirk rubbed his face with the back of his hand. “I think I need help getting back to my bed.”

Spock stepped closer, offering a hand to his captain and pulling him up to stand beside him.

“Whoa!” Kirk gasped at the sudden tingle and erection. Really he hadn’t been expecting that reaction. 

Spock guided the human back to his bed and gently sat him back down.

“Wait!” Kirk reached out, scrambling to take Spock’s hands into his own. “Oh my… can you FEEL that?” 

A blush of green on Spock’s cheeks and ear tips as he allowed his hands to be touched. “I am not shielding.”

“You usually shield?”

Spock nodded, staring down at his hands. Their fingers tingled with the contact between them.

Kirk shut his eyes and felt his mind lean into his commander’s presence to something warm and aching. 

“I am sorry, Captain. Perhaps I was emotionally compromised seeing you in such a position.” Pulling his hands away, Spock immediately placed both behind his back. “My elder self should be informed as to your decision to become his mate.”

Kirk nodded vaguely, staring at his own hand as if to accuse it of acting on its own impulse. 

“I will leave that to you.” Spock stated, watching Kirk stare at his hand.

“Spock?”

“Yes, Captain?” Spock whispered.

“I’m sorry I’m not good enough for you.”

Spock shut his eyes, struggling to control the emotions that threatened to overtake him. “What do you mean by that, Captain?”

“Of all the Jim Kirks in all the universes… you got stuck serving with me.”

“We have no control over what universe we are born into.”

“But then again… all those other Spocks seem miserable when they lose their Jim Kirk. I guess there are some benefits for you being different, right?”

Pain flashed a moment on Spock’s face, unseen by Kirk who still looked at his hand. “I ask again… you wish to be with my elder self?”

“He needs me. He loves me. I am… his T’hy’la. That Vulcan word… resonates in my soul somehow. It’s like… it’s a part of me that’s always been there… never named until… until… I don’t know… the day I stepped onto the Enterprise. That was the day I met him… the day I met you. But you…”

“What about me?” Spock whispered.

“Spock, you don’t…” Finally Kirk looked up at Spock, seeing the pain in his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Spock looked away. “It is nothing.” 

“You’re… upset. I feel it now… Something is bothering you… about me? My words have been hurting you?”

Spock shut his eyes and valiantly attempted to take control of his emotions. “It is nothing.”

“You’re… not any different from the other Spocks, are you? Why… why didn’t you say anything?”

“Captain…” Spock’s voice was broken and gravelly. “You just came back from an alternate universe where my elder self violated you. Now is not the time to speak of what I wish. And you are most intent on being bonded to one of me… excluding myself.”

“I… I didn’t know. Spock… you’ve been avoiding me since the rescue and I just assumed that meant… you weren’t interested and disgusted by what you saw.”

“I was disgusted by my own self, acting like an animal, forcing you into a bond you did not want.”

Kirk reached out to lightly touch the Vulcan’s arm. “Do you… want me?”

“That is not important.” Spock replied, pulling himself away from Kirk’s touch. “You have chosen which Spock you will bond with.”

Kirk stared at Spock for a long moment. “Yes, I have chosen. But I don’t know if he wants me.” It wasn’t the elder he was thinking of in that moment. “He may already be claimed by another.”

“Captain… I know the elder has not taken a new bondmate in this timeline.”

A small smile crept onto Kirk’s face at Spock’s words. “I was talking about you.”

Startled, Spock looked down at his captain. “Me, sir?”

“Are you bonded?”

“No. I had a betrothal bond but it was severed.”

Kirk hesitated with that bit of information. “Do you want to be bonded?”

“It’s not a question of want. Biologically it is imperative that I bond.”

“And who will you bond with, Spock?”

“That is a private matter.”

Kirk stood, leaning in close to Spock. “Do I have any say?”

Spock seemed to shrink back, his shields somewhat compromised by the emotional strain they were under due to the circumstances. “He needs you.”

Kirk’s lips found their target and for a long moment both stood, lips connected in an almost chaste touch until the human hungrily began to open himself, hoping to pull the Vulcan in. For a moment Spock followed, his own mouth allowing access for Kirk to plunder. Their tongues touched and Spock seemed to regain control, pulling away. “You are injured, Jim.”

“All the more reason to do this now…” Kirk’s lips found the Vulcan’s again.

“I do not understand.” Spock replied between kisses.

“Claim what is yours, Spock. He took me from you. Claim me back.”

“You are not an object.” It was difficult to hold a conversation when one side insisted on kissing and wrapping their arms around the other side. Spock found Kirk’s hands edging into his trousers. “Jim… you are not listening to me.”

Kirk froze and bowed his head, resting it against Spock’s sternum. A shiver and a sob escaped him. For a time he stood there, quietly crying against Spock’s chest, seeking comfort. 

Spock gave in and wrapped his arms around Kirk’s back, holding him close as his mother had once done to him… as Nyota had… “Jim… you are strong. I know you are. You do not need to prove it to by offering your still injured body to me.” 

“That’s not what I meant…” Kirk whispered. “I only meant… I need you, Spock. Spock Prime told me that all Spocks want me… but I only really want you.”

“Jim…” Spock whispered, fingers tracing out Vulcan calligraphy on Kirk’s shoulder blades.

“I just wanted you to erase the memory of the Mirror Elder’s touch from me. I only want to remember your touch.”

“Jim…” Spock breathed, lightly kissing Kirk’s forehead.

“Fine… no penetration. I promise… just let me see you naked. You saw me.”

Spock released the captain and stepped away, one eyebrow raised. With a small smirk he pulled his shirts off and folded them carefully before placing them on a chair. His trousers and boots followed and he stood, chilled in the room, regarding Kirk with amusement in his eyes. “Is it what you expected?”

Kirk reached out and tentatively touched Spock’s chest, feeling the chest hair, his fingers drifting to a copper tinted nipple. “Are you cold?”

“I can handle it.”

Shaking his head, Kirk raised the temperature of the room as he continued his exploration of Spock’s left clavicle. 

A faint tinge of green tinted Spock’s cheeks as his body reacted to Kirk’s gentle touch. Finally their eyes met and the human looked flushed and a little breathless. “You’re beautiful.” Spock closed his eyes, his penis reacting to the compliment and he gave a small smile. Warm lips joined the exploration, pausing to kiss or to lip at sensitive chest hair. “Lay down.” Warm hands pushed the Vulcan back against the bed where he obediently sat and then lay back. The human’s lips resumed their gentle kisses, exploring down… down to his pelvis and nuzzling at what was found there. 

Spock cried out and raised his hips a bit as Kirk’s lips made contact with the base of his penis. “Jim…”

Kirk pulled away and quickly pulled off his own clothing before climbing up onto Spock, covering him completely. “Spock… I want you. I want to make love with you.”

Spock opened his eyes, staring up at the blue eyes above him. “When you are healed, T’hy’la… Our bodies will become one.” 

Kirk leaned down and kissed, his hips unconsciously pressing against Spock’s, feeling both of their erections against his belly. 

Spock smirked. “You are attempting to make me lose control by simulating sex.”

“I promised no penetration… but that doesn’t mean I won’t grind with you.” Kirk replied with his own smirk. Sitting up a bit he looked down at both of their bodies. “Looks like Little Spock is very happy to meet Little Jimmy.” Reaching down he wrapped his hand around both and began to stroke them together. “Oh… they really like this.”

“Jim… our body parts do not have sentience.” 

“Wow… Little Spock sure makes things very slippery. Little Jimmy loves it.” Kirk continued for a moment before he stopped and looked at Spock. “Wait… you self lubricate. Why didn’t it feel like that with the Mirror Elder?”

Spock shook his head, barely able to put together a coherent thought with the amount of stimulation he was receiving. “Perhaps… his age…”

“You lose it when you get older?”

“No… But how can you stop in the middle of this?” Spock whispered, sitting up a bit.

“Sorry… sorry… just a discovery.”

“You have disappointed ‘Little Spock.’”

“I’ll make it up to him.” Kirk grinned and resumed his stroking, leaning in to take Spock’s lips as he pumped them both. “Feel good?”

Spock grunted, laid back down and his human followed him, using his free hand to pull one of Spock’s legs up around him. The other leg followed and soon they were grinding together, bodies struggling to create enough friction. 

“Claim me, Jim.”

“What?” Kirk replied, trying to reach completion but not quite being able to find it.

“Enter me.”

“You said…”

“You would have me as your mate?”

Kirk gave pause, breath coming hard from their exertion. “Yes.”

“Take me.”

Numbly nodding, Kirk reached down to adjust himself, using Spock’s abundant lubrication to slip in. “My God… it’s…” Kirk fell forward, surrounded by tight heat and pleasure, he began a slower tempo. “Spock…”

Spock gathered his Jim into his arms. “Sheath thy sword, T’hy’la. Be not afraid for I will house thee.”

Rolling his eyes back in his head, Kirk’s tempo sped up, feeling Spock’s body pull him in deeper. It didn’t last for very long. As soon as Spock reached up to place his fingertips on Kirk’s face the human let out a cry and pushed forward, emptying his seed within Spock. The orgasm swallowed them both and they lay for a time, panting together.

”That was… was… wow.” Kirk breathed, rolling off of his companion. “Did I hurt you?” 

“I am fine, Jim.” Spock replied with amusement in his eyes. “I too was not expecting it to be so… satisfactory.” 

“Oh ye of little faith… I happen to be a fantastic lover.”

“First hand knowledge is most beneficial in this debate.” Spock replied, his fingertips lightly touching Kirk’s.

“Mmm…” The hum was noncommittal as Kirk took in the sight of his ravished Vulcan lover. With his free hand he dipped fingertips into the semen that covered Spock’s belly and thoughtfully tasted them.

Spock nearly rolled his eyes back in his head witnessing such an act. 

“It’s… sweet. Kinda nice, really.” Squirming down Kirk began the process of cleaning using only his tongue. His mouth roved down further, finding Spock’s penis as it was partially pulled back into the Vulcan body. Lovingly Kirk cleaned his lover’s organ, twirling his tongue around the double ridges. It grew in his mouth and he paid it lavish attention with stroking and suckling. Slowly he came aware that Spock had grown still and he cast his eyes to look up at his companion’s face.

Spock stared down at the human with a hand reaching out as if to touch his face.

Kirk pulled away. “I’m sorry. Human males like this… I didn’t know if you would or not.”

“It is fine.” Spock replied, a hint of emotion in his eyes. 

Kirk lightly kissed the Vulcan’s inner thigh. “I just… want you to be happy with me. I know I don’t deserve you.”

“Do not say such a thing, Ashayam. I am pleased.” Spock’s hand continued to reach and he was satisfied when the human took his hand and climbed back up his body to lie against his chest.

“So… why would another you not make lube for me.”

“Perhaps because he knew that you were not his true bondmate.”

“And your body knows?”

“Every part of my being knows.”

“Why did you let me have sex with you?”

“It was to prove my fondness for you. I know how important physical displays are to you, Jim. And my body craved its union with yours.”

Kirk chuckles softly. “I love you too, Spock.” His fingertips lightly traced patterns on the Vulcan’s chest. “Are we bonded? You melded with me… I know that means something.”

“Not completely.” Spock rolled over to face his Jim. “Do you know anything about Pon Farr?”

Kirk blinked back. “Yeah… Spock Prime told me to watch out for it… that you will need me to take you to the colony once it starts.”

“It is something Vulcans do not speak of to off-worlders… but you are to be my mate so I should warn you. It is a time of mating. We will be expected to formalize our bonding through ritual. I will need you to help me through it.”

“You mean we’ll have ritualized sex?” Kirk chuckled.

Spock blushed. “Once we complete the ritual we will be as one in the eyes of my people.”

“You mean I have to wait until then to be married to you?” The human lightly kissed the Vulcan’s lips. “The Mirror world wasn’t nearly so complicated. Just find a partner… and take him.”

Spock looked away, a hint of discomfort in his eyes.

“What is it?” Kirk asked, lightly touching Spock’s smoothly shaved chin. There was no reply. Nuzzling against the pointed ear had no affect either. “Spock… don’t think about them. I’m with you now… safe. Yours.” 

Finally Spock turned his head towards his Jim. 

“I’m yours, Spock, all of me. See this handsome physique?” Kirk took the opportunity to straddle Spock’s hip, sitting atop him. “It’s yours even when I get pudgy and bald. And you’ll love every minute of it. You know how I know that?”

“How?”

“I saw it when Spock Prime melded with me. He loved his Jim Kirk even when he was old and chubby. Are you going to claim me soon?”

“I shall when you have healed sufficiently.”

“Why not now?” Kirk bent over rubbing himself suggestively against Spock’s hips.

“I will not be able to hold back and I fear I will cause damage to your already delicate rectum.”

“You promise it will be that powerful?”

“I would never hurt you, Ashayam.”

A sweet, gentle kiss and Kirk rolled off to lie beside his Vulcan. “I guess there’s time enough to wait.” A snuggle and they both went silent for several minutes. “Will you move in with me?”

“If that is what you wish.”

“Yeah… I do. What do you wish, Spock?”

Spock’s eyes flickered with warmth. “I already have all I can wish for. I am with you.”

Kirk grinned and leaned in for more kisses.

\--Fini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had lost half of this chapter to a HD crash and had to start over again (it's been sitting on my desktop waiting for a new ending). But it turns out I had uploaded it to K/S Archive before the crash! That was two years ago... I had forgotten until I checked my account there to find out what I had named the first chapter. Low and behold it was ALL there! I'm so happy! 
> 
> See what happens when you have to switch computers after a crash?


End file.
